Edith Eleven AKA Harper
by lesliemartiz45
Summary: This is a true story of part of my 5th grade. Edith, a disabled girl who seems to ignore everyone around her, and me, a girl who hardly fits in at all, try to become friends. I changed the names so no one would get mad at me.


Edith Eleven

K.N.

Chapter 1. New School

My name is Lucy Lacrosse. I live in Portland Oregon. I live with my mother and sister, in an old cabin near the lake. I'm 10 years old, and I'm going to be in 5th grade.

This year has been hard on me. I moved from Wisconsin, and Oregon is nothing like Wisconsin. I had to switch schools, which I can tell you, was very difficult to do. I have no friends, just my sister and mom and me.

My father left us 5 years ago. I was only 5. But I remember it. My father said he loved my mother, he loved my sister, and he loved me. But then he left us.

It was harder on mom than Lily and me. She was depressed for so long. Lily and me barely went anywhere, and we had to ride the bus to and from school.

Lily Lacrosse. She's my older sister, and she is the sweetest girl I have ever known. She is only 1 year older than me, but I think she is smarter and prettier than me. But I still love her.

And school? The new school? It's called East High. What kind of a name is that? It's almost like a compass or something! Nobody likes me and I don't fit in at all. No one was my friend; actually, no one wanted to _be_ my friend.

Well, until I met Edith.

Chapter 2. Beginning

Ah yes, you want to hear more about my meeting Edith. You have questions like, "who's Edith?" and "you're not giving us enough information!" Okay, it all started when I first went to Art.

Art class? It's a time when you can relax and release the inner artist… I dislike Art. Art is boring; I'm more into other things than art.

I sit at the red table, along with a few other kids. Mark, Judith, and of course, me. I didn't know Edith at the time, and I had never heard her name being said.

Our art teacher, Ms. Plum (a type of fruit, I think), always sits at her desk, talking to the students and giving them directions on how to do "art". It's not that I don't like her; she just isn't my favorite teacher.

We were right in the middle of making a handprint when the door opened, and in walked a grown-up and another girl. She had redish hair and she had on the most interesting t-shirt. On the front, it said "Coraline".

My favorite movie was Coraline! Her teacher pointed to the seat across from me and then went to talk to Ms. Plum. She sat down and looked at me, then Judith, then Mark. She looked down at the piece of paper Ms. Plum had put on the table.

"This is - -," her grown-up said. "I'm sorry she's late, I caught her wondering around the halls."

I couldn't quite hear the girl's name because the grown-up seemed to whisper her name.

Ms. Plum and the grown-up talked for a while, and then the grown-up walked out the door.

"Alright, honey, we're making a handprint picture. This is how you do it," Ms. Plum said, as she pulled the girl aside and gave her directions.

The girl seemed to nod every now and then.

At that moment, I really wanted to get to know the girl better.

Chapter 3. Classroom

I sit in the back row, which is the worst place to be in sometimes. I can hardly see the board, and the teacher never calls on us.

The girl I sit next to, Trixie, agrees with me. The boy who sits next to me, Mac, doesn't. He likes the spot he's in, and he likes that he gets to sit next to his best friend. He bugs me once in a while.

In this class, there are 28 people. There are so many kids; I can never learn their names. This year, I can't believe that there are more boys in the class than girls! I've never had that, not even in Kindergarten!

The boys there are wild and uncontrollable. I'm serious. There's one boy, Jake, who swears a lot. And the teacher can't do anything about it. All she does is ring a bell.

I have a feeling it's going to be a wild, and crazy year!

Chapter 4. P.E.

When I went to P.E. for the first time, I saw the girl from art again. She wasn't late this time, but she had that grown-up again.

The grown-up talked to the P.E. teacher for a while. I got to look at all the people who went to P.E. on blue days. (We go to P.E. on blue days, and we go to Art on red days)

The girl paced back in forth and her flip-flops made a loud "smacking" sound. The P.E. teacher got mad at her and told her to stop. She still did it once and a while.

The teacher told us we were going to do four square. I'd never heard of it.

When we went outside, the girl stayed inside.

"Why isn't the girl with the Coraline t-shirt playing with us?" I asked a girl named Jasmine.

"Oh, you mean _that_ girl?" Jasmine pointed.

I hated when people pointed.

"Yeah."

"She has," she looked both ways. "Ass-burgers."

I would've asked more, but I knew it wasn't the best conversation to talk about.

When we were done playing the game, I caught up with Jasmine again.

"Do you know her name?" I asked her.

Jasmine nodded.

"Did you go to West high?" she asked me.

I shook my head.

"Oh, you didn't? Okay. That's Edith Eleven. Glad to talk to you," Jasmine walked away.

Edith Eleven. What a cool name. Now I knew her name. The first step to a relationship.

Chapter 5. Lunch/Recess

When I went to recess, I was looking forward to talking with Edith. I couldn't wait to actually have a chance to meet her!


End file.
